victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tandré/@comment-5099474-20120512135218
I've been visiting this Wiki since it was born but have never commented before today. I have a question for debate about ships. I'm not asking it to start an argument, which is why I came here. I ship Tandre, but I know a lot of people ship Bori. For the life of me I cannot understand why. I'm not saying they couldn't be a good couple, Dan can MAKE anyone a good couple. I'm just saying they currently have very little to do w/eachother... why do you feel Boriers are so passionate about seeing them together? Yes, they would be ''pretty ''together, but you can't say "oh they have so much in common, because they don't. Why do they, as Bori shippers, think Beck and Tori make any more sense than Beck and Cat or even Beck and Trina? Bori has nice chemistry, but so does the entire cast...Bori makes as much sense to me as Tori and Robbie, Tori and Sinjin, Tori and that guy Trina brung pizza to, etc. On the other hand, Andre and Tori have a lot of interaction. People argue that Tori and Andre would be cliche...but in this instance I feel cliche equals "realistic". Girls often, nay typically, fall for their best friends. People also argue that you shouldn't date a "best" friend. That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard and sounds like the kind of thing a younger person (especially one who hasn't had a lasting or significant relationship) would say. I'm a grown woman with a baby and a career in the Air Force (don't judge, I've been repping Dan since you were in pampers, son!) Falling in love with your best friend is the smartest thing you can do. Real relationships shouldn't really be "angsty"...being attracted to the bad or tough guy is exciting, but not a legit reason to be with a person (this is why I also ship Creddie). Loving your best friend has the potential to ruin a friendship. But that is ALL it has, ''potential, ''and that same potential applies to every other relationship. And if it doesn't ruin it, it is the most wonderful relationship in the world. I married my best friend, I'm happy I did. Anywho, like I said, I'm NOT looking to start an argument. This is why I am asking this question of other Tandre shippers. Even though we ship Tandre, I'm wondering if anyone here can explain to me just what the big ish is about Tori and Beck being a couple. I feel like the only reason to ship it is because Beck is hot, but so is Andre. And he can sing. And play instruments. :) I also feel like, as the protaganist, people want to see Tori (the person who's life you are experiencing Victorious through) date the guy THEY want to date. Again, solely because he is hot. Kinda like a Bella Edward Cullen thing. If this is an incorrect place to ask this question, please let me know. If you can think of somewhere I can ask this question and get lots of responses let me know that as well, please.